In the Waves
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Katara joins Four Nation University, she also is a talented surfer, when she is offered the chance to go pro, will she leave her friends and the man she never thought she would come to love? What will she do? Kataang, Joph, Maiko, and Sukka ; Please review, you read you review ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so you guys are probably thinking I'm crazy for starting another story. But I have some cool inspiration boggling through my head. I will update on my other's stories soon, so don't sweat it. Anyway here goes the story and some facts. This story is modern day oh yeah! This story focuses on popular vs. geeks I guess, and it has something to do with surfing and competition and kataang love. Boo ya! So I have some pairings to announce and for once there is no Tokka in this fanfic (gasp) I decided to do a crazy Toph pairing you might not believe without further adieu; Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and last Joph the only name I could think of aka Jet x Toph= Joph :P here we go. The ages for everyone are 19 except for Toph and Aang who are 18. Also you may notice while Katara is at school she's very quiet but when she's surfing which is her passion, she can be very open. Oh, and be sure to check out my other stories ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… duh!**

"So this is supposed to be the greatest school in the world?" Toph asked half heartedly. She was always kicked out of different schools, due to her rowdy behavior and rebellion. But now her parents managed to enroll her in Four Nations High School. Her best friend Katara stood right by her; she had also been enrolled in this school due to her 4.0 grade point average. Only a year ago her brother Sokka, had gotten in much to Katara and Toph's surprise. They still didn't know how he managed to get in.

"Yeah, Toph this is the greatest school in the world, I mean only the best is allowed to go here. Let's go inside." Said the blue eyed beauty, Toph obliged and followed her friend. Katara couldn't believe how huge the school was. It had a total of four floors, and it had everything inside to match with each element and nation. The two girls didn't know that class had started more than five minutes ago, and were pushed into class, a huge gym. They were met by a total of 24 classmates, and a musuclar teacher in a red jogging suit. He looked threatning. Katara also noticed a handsome man of 18 years, was looking directly at her. His tattoos were very intriguing. But she was pushed into the center of the gym with Toph. The teacher began to scold them.

"Well you lackeys, you must not know the rules around her. I notice you must not take school seriously.," Master Zhao said to the two girls."especially since you were late." He smirked noticing he embarrassed the girls as everyone else snickered at the confused two.

"Yeah. At least you found out one thing about me. I think school sucks." Toph said proudly. Katara shook her head in disappointment- as usual Toph's snippy comebacks got them both into deep trouble, not to mention they had to run twenty laps. After showering and changing into fresh clothes the friends finally were prepared and ready for their next class. Everything went wrong until Katara, turned the corner and bumped into someone, her books fell out of her hands, as well as the other person's.

"Watch where you're going loser!" a gruff voice said. She looked up to see a pale skinned male, he had dark hair, and a large scar over his left eye. She swallowed a lump in her throat formed by absolute fear.

"Calm down Zuko. Keep your cool. The newbies are usually stupid." Said another pale skinned male, he also had dark hair, Katara noticed he was the same guy in gym class. Katara realized he was quite good looking, okay maybe a lot. But right now he was on low charts with both Katara and Toph.

"It's not her fault you weren't paying attention you son of a-"Toph started bravely. Until Katara shook her head violently in Toph's direction. She quickly pulled Toph into the classroom. Throughout the whole school day, Katara learned that the people she met in the hallway were the most popular group in the entire school, they also had a band named "The Elements" their names were Zuko Agni, Aang White, Suki Kyoshi, and Mai Daggers. Katara also learned her brother was apart of their crew, much to her surprise.

"Don't forget your reports; they are due in two weeks." Mr. Pakku yelled, as the students started to flood back into the hallway. The kids gave hurried responses of 'yes sir' and 'finally school's over' . Katara and Toph had made it out into the parking lot. Katara and Toph had found their way to Katara's blue petite but cute van. When Toph had finally, entered the car, Katara drove off.

"Well school wasn't that bad today." Katara spoke as she turned a corner.

"That's a bunch of B.S. Katara. I mean come on, those guys were total jerks, in the hallway." Toph explained

"Who cares let's just enjoy the beach today." Katara stated. The two girls were, the best surfers ever, at Ember Island. That's the only way you could ever get in, being the best. The two had started surfing at young ages, and both want to eventually go pro.

_15 minutes later_

**Aang**

"Why are we going to Ember Island, again? You clearly said only the best surfers go there." Complained Aang, as he sat in the back of Sokka's truck.

"Yep." Sokka answered.

"You suck at surfing." Zuko stated group shared laughter as they all heard Sokka grunt angrily, and he scoffed before speaking again.

"Bastards, I never said I could surf. My sister can really rip the waves though." Sokka explained. Aang looked at his friends, and gave a forced smile. He felt horrible about saying that rude comment to that blue eyed beauty, he met in the hallway that morning at school. Being absorbed in his thoughts Aang never noticed they arrived. He finally stepped out the truck as Sokka called his name various times. They all noticed that Sokka paid attention to a girl in a blue swimsuit, and riding on a white and blue surfboard. While he looked at another girl in a green and black bathing suit. Aang noticed that the two girls, who Sokka was watching closely, were experts. Unfortunately the wave knocked the two girls down. As the two walked to shore, Aang almost drooled as he saw the mocha skinned girls, firm and tight midsection. But he almost fell over in shame, as he noticed it was the same girl that he called a stupid newbie. He avoided all eye contact with her.

**Katara**

Katara felt the water rush over her quickly, she loved being in her element. The water was so soothing, she quickly walked up to shore with her blind friend. She gave a small chuckle, as she heard her brother's words.

"Yo sis, the waves knocked you out back there."

"No shit, Snoozles." Toph interrupted and smiled when she felt his heart rate quicken of anger and embarrassment. Katara's breath hitched the same time as Toph's as they saw, the "popular kids". Katara scrunched her nose before asking her question. They all suddenly shivered as they felt Katara grow angry.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Katara asked harshly.

"We're just hanging out, it's a free world." Aang replied, taking out cans of soda. He couldn't help but stare at the water bender. Her swimsuit hugged her curves a bit too much, and not to mention she was wet. He was snapped out of his stupor, as Toph snapped her fingers in his face. Katara almost smiled when she noticed the boy's heated gaze.

"Well let's just keep one thing straight assholes," Toph began. "you may be so called popular at school, but here we run this beach." She said rudely. Katara agreed with a sharp nod. She saw Aang look at her with awe and she flipped him off, he immediately grimaced at the action.

"No need to get hasty. We just want to hang out," Sokka started. "they _**are**_ my friends after all."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your decision to bring them, not mine, enjoy the beach." She managed to give them a forced smile as she finished her sarcastic comment. The others returned the smile, and quickly turned their attention to something else. By the look on Toph's face, she knew another wave was coming. And she was right by Toph's words.

"Yo Katara, let's get back in the water." Toph suggested. Katara grew excited as she began to walk back to the foamy shores. She heard Toph say something hilarious yet rude.

"Zuko, you sound like a girl when you sing." Toph added and quickly rejoined Katara, they surfed for that entire day, until the sun started to set.

**Normal POV**

Katara finally grew tired as she went through her second wipeout. She found her way back to the light sand that tickled her wet feet. She put her surfboard down in the sand, and looked around. She saw that Sokka and his friends were busy playing a game of beach volleyball, and Toph was playing with them; after all of her bad talk. Katara sighed sadly and quickly grabbed her journal out of her duffel, and opened it. She felt a good set of new lyrics coming into her mind, and jotted them down. She put her book back away, and lay down on her beach towel. The breeze felt good, against her cold body. She hurried into a trance as she suddenly heard a beautiful melodic sound reach her ears. She made sure no one was watching her as she walked, to the large beach house where the sound came from.

'A guitar.' She thought to herself. She went inside one of the beach houses. She turned the corner inside the small home, the music getting louder, every minute she got closer. She gasped as she saw Aang. She had heard him play before, but not like this. He looked so calm and relaxed, unlike when he was on stage; his face usually twisted in a stoic expression. She and Toph had heard, Aang and his band play last summer at a concert they had went too, but she would never let him know that. She was so absorbed into the hypnotic sound of the guitar strings and the music they were producing, that she bumped into one of the shelves on the wall, and knocked down the books that lay on them. She grew embarrassed as she saw him have an angered look on his face, as he met her ocean blue orbs.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. She couldn't even answer, or find coherent words.

She only stood there; whishing the floor would consume her whole. When would this day end?

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave feedback, opinions, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I replaced the first chapter, and made some changes and corrections, so tell me what you think. Well here is another chapter, be sure to check out my other stories, and don't forget to review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… how many times do we have to say this?**

Chapter 2

**Aang**

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the handsome man with arrows asked the frozen blue eyed beauty as she just stood there. Her face held absolute fear and shock. Aang took a good look at her; she looked even more beautiful as she stood in front, of an open window. The soft hues of orange and pink in the sky radiated off of her beautiful, mocha skin, giving her a soft glow. Not to mention she was wearing her now her damp bathing suit, and a zip up sweater. She was gorgeous. Aang wondered if this girl had a boyfriend. If she didn't he would be glad to take her up on that offer.

'Where did that come from?' Aang thought to himself. He put the soft orange colored guitar and placed it on the rack. He stepped closer to her and she started to fidget. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed her discomfort. But he still kept his angered expression, plastered on his face.

"Can you hear me at all," Aang started. "or are you just going to stand there all day?"

He watched Katara shift uneasy, but answered him with a fiery response that shocked him.

"Go screw yourself."

"Gladly do you want to be my client?" he snapped back. She instantly snarled at him.

**Katara**

Did that bastard really just say that? She kept the snarl plastered on her features, but she remembered why she was there in the first place. The beautiful guitar music that he had played. She took a long and silent sigh, and tried to force a smile, but it came naturally.

"That music you played sounded beautiful." She complimented. She saw Aang still keep his tough guy look on, and sighed. But she started to see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. His lips; she wondered how they would feel against hers. She scolded herself for thinking that. She wished the guy would just say a simple 'thank you' instead of act like a massive jerk, by standing there. He was just staring at her, with a hard look. She finally turned on her bare feet to exit until he finally spoke.

"My dad taught me that song." He finally said with a hint of hurt in his voice. He speaks! She thought to herself. She wondered if she could get him to open up more, but didn't want to press too much, so she just gave him another compliment.

"He must be a great musical artist."

"He _was_ a great musical artist." The man corrected. Katara's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop due to the pain in his voice. His father passed. She turned to face him, and walked closer to his tall, muscular frame. And wrapped her arms around herself. She was going to talk about her mother's passing, but decided that was too personal, for a guy she didn't trust entirely. She subconsciously moved her hand to her mother's necklace, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"So you liked it?" he asked. Katara was shocked as she realized he sounded surprised. She nodded in response, and smiled.

"I could teach you some of the song." He smiled.

"No thanks I already know it." She smirked proudly, as he looked surprised. She walked over to a white guitar and picked it up. She sat in a chair, and began to strum the strings slowly. She saw Aang smile at her as she played, he walked over to the rack, and grabbed a guitar as well and began to play, along with her. She began to sing the words to the song and left Aang entranced.

"_I know even though we're apart,_

_We'll never be separated,_

_Even though I'm gone I won't be far,_

_Just to know that you are the reason I am here,_

_Don't leave me hanging again,_

_Just keep me here, keep me here._

Katara stopped singing to strum a little harder. It suddenly turned into a duet as Aang joined in the song.

"_We will never be separated again, _

_Even if we are apart,_

_I will always be there, _

_So please don't disappear again,_

_So remember I will always love you,_

_Even separated, because we're meant to be." _The two stared into each other's eyes, but broke each other's gaze as they heard an exaggerated clap. They turned to see Toph, Sokka, Mai, Suki, and Zuko. Katara immediately stood, and put the guitar back on the rack. She chewed her lip nervously.

"That sounded good, who knew you had guitar skills." Sokka joked.

"I did stupid ass. Katara can also play three other instruments, and she can sing." Toph smiled as she felt Katara's heart rate quicken. She swallowed fear and grabbed her things.

"You sounded great, ever thinking of joining a band?" Suki asked friendly. Katara was going to dart out of the room, but Aang grabbed her wrist gently, making her face him, to keep his gaze.

"You should really think about it, you sounded beautiful." Aang admitted, a small blush on his cheeks. Katara pulled away and grabbed Toph's arm and dragged her out the beach house. The two getting ready to go home.

"Hey can I stay at your place tonight?" Toph asked innocently.

"Sure. But don't think your going to get away telling my secret." Katara scolded.

"I didn't tell them you wrote songs. Besides who cares about music, we're going to be pro surfers, SugarQueen." Toph said finally ending the discussion.

**Aang**

Was he in love, that girl could really sing and play guitar. Not to mention she was an excellent surfer. Katara. He said to himself, a smile on his face. He saw Mai roll her eyes, and take interest in her nails.

"So are you gonna ask her out?" she asked in her dull voice. Aang blushed.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"You like her, we all noticed." Zuko accused pointing a finger at his friend, who only continued to stutter through out sentences.

"You can't ask my sister out, not without my consent." Sokka stated matter of factly to a wide eyed Aang.

"Good job, you finally used your first big word 'consent' now we need the definition." Mai joked still using her dull voice. Sokka flipped Mai off and turned back to Aang narrowing his eyes. Aang felt himself quiver under Sokka's icy stare.

"I'm watching you."

With great hope they finally left the beach. Aang would never forget that night at the beach, -where he found he and Katara shared something in common- a love for music.

**Next Morning**

**Katara**

"Another frickin' school day." Katara heard Toph complain. Katara only rolled her eyes at her friend. Katara looked at herself in the mirror, and approved, she decided to wear light blue tank top, black leggings, and a dark blue miniskirt over the leggings. She finally tied her black and white converse. Right now she was continuing to work on her hair.

"This hairstyle should be perfect for today." She muttered to herself putting her long hair in a ponytail, and placed two blue burettes in her hair, for decoration. Aang would love this. She scolded herself again at the thought. She did not like Aang. She couldn't, it was impossible.

"Yo SugarQueen, your heart rate just boosted sky high," Toph began as she walked out of Katara's bathroom. "you okay?"

Katara gave Toph a quick 'yes'. She almost fainted as she saw what Toph was wearing. Earrings. Her friend for 15 years was wearing earrings. Toph never in her life, believed in jewelry. The eighteen year old wore a green over sized tee shirt with drawings of sneakers on them. She also wore grey cargo shorts, and last black, and green sneakers, with her name embroidered on the side of each shoe. Her hair in a long braid, and she finally put on a black jacket. Her silver and black hoop earrings dangled as she grabbed her worn olive colored back pack.

"T-Toph your wearing frickin' earrings? I should be asking if you're okay?" Katara joked as the two made it downstairs grabbing pieces of fruit before heading out the door. Toph only shrugged, and chewed on her mango. The two had decided to walk to school today, since they were not going to surf today. Instead, they were going to an annual surfing convention. It teaches you different techniques to use. Katara was filled with excitement but focused back on Toph.

"So… who is the lucky guy?"

Toph immediately turned wide eyed. "W-What?"

"Let me see you wore jewelry when you started a relationship with The Duke and then there was Haru. So who is the lucky guy?"

"Will you be mad at me?" Toph asked. She looked afraid, and Katara raised a brow in amusement. Since when did Toph care what people thought. She couldn't wait to hear this.

_School -lunch-_

"JET!" Katara exclaimed causing a few people to look at her. Toph immediately blushed, while Katara tried to find her voice. It was as if she was in complete shock. Also the rest of the gang walked over. Sokka snapped his fingers in front of his sister's face. She immediately hit Sokka on his head causing him to scowl. Jet, seriously that jerk. Was Toph drugged, or manipulated by that circus freak Long Feng. Katara noticed Aang's silky grey eyes, were focused on her. She gave a small smile.

She was going to say 'hi'. But was interrupted when she saw Jet walk over with his gang, Smeller bee, and Longshot. He quickly winked at Katara, then sat by Toph, and smirked at the gazing Katara.

"Okay what are you trying to pull?" Katara openly confronted.

"What do you mean, are you talking about me and Toph?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Sounds like your jealous." Jet smirked widely. Katara only shook her head in disbelief, and stood, Jet doing the same.

"Look and listen, I am not jealous. I do not like you, and you better not hurt Toph." Katara exclaimed. Toph only blushed at her friend's open concern. No one ever saw Katara get angry as she was now.

"Oh please if you would have gave me some, I would have stayed with you," he smiled seeing he hurt Katara's feelings. "toph and I have been dating, for a three months." He smiled.

**Aang**

Did that bastard just say he broke up with Katara, because she refused to sleep with him? He saw her immediately start to tremble with hurt; she quickly walked out the lunch room, clasping a hand over her mouth, crying. Aang quickly moved passed everyone to catch up with Katara. He saw her crying in the courtyard which was located in the middle of the school. He sat by the beautiful woman, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He saw Katara instantly look up at him. Her eyes filled with tears, and anger. He was surprised when she sobbed into his _new_ orange shirt. He ignored the fact and began to comfort her saying soothing words. She finally pulled away and wiped her tears stubbornly.

"Can you believe this? Jet might be using Toph." She cried. Aang couldn't believe this; he had only met this girl two days ago, and had already learned so much. He realized he was staring as she met his gaze head on. They felt a pull and inched their way closer to each other. He felt Katara place her arms around his broad shoulders, and they both began to lean closer to each other. They felt immediately drawn to each other, their lips only inches apart.

**Don't hate me I just decided to stop it there. So I had a writer's block on this chapter, so tell me what you think. **

**D. Amethyst**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would say thanks for all the reviews. And thank you for te ones who are supporting the Joph pairing. I paired those two because no one has ever thought of it. And I want it to be original. And by the way to answer a question from a reviewer they are in college. I will make sure to change the summary. Toph and Aang are freshman while the others are sophomores. Hope that helped. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender**

**By the way italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter 3

**Katara**

She couldn't believe it, she was only inches away from kissing Aang. She felt all worries leave when she thought about his, perfect firm lips inching closer to hers. She snapped back to reality realizing they had just met yesterday. Imagine that; kissing a guy you hardly know. She quickly pulled back and stood, she was so embarrassed. Kissing a guy she hardly knew; except that he loved music. She turned her head in the other direction avoiding all eye contact with the handsome air nomad citizen.

"I-I'm going inside." She stated and ran as fast as she could down the hall ways of the school. The college was so huge; she had trouble finding her way to her class; which was avatar history. She finally opened the door that read; room 51 Avatar History and walked inside. Perfect she still had two minutes to spare. She saw Toph and Jet in one corner seated and having a quiet discussion. How could those two even look at each other? I mean how did they even hook up and be together for three months. Toph never liked Jet; she even remembered the time when she gave him a black eye at the age of 5. Katara reminisced the memory fondly, as she sat at her desk.

_It was a beautiful day at little elements school. Five year old Toph and six year old Katara were eating their lunch quietly and talked about what their futures would be like. Katara explained for a long time she wanted to be a surfer and Toph agreed fondly. Suddenly a mean looking boy in dirty clothes came over and sneered at both girls claiming they had cooties. _

"_Cool a cookie." A buck toothed Jet exclaimed excitedly over Toph's banana nut oatmeal cookie. He snatched it out of her feeble grip and took a bite savoring every moment. Toph stood angrily her cheeks burning._

"_You buck toothed rat give me back my cookie!" Toph cried upsettingly. Jet only took another bite chewing fast. Before anyone could realized what happened next, Jet was on the ground howling in pain. Toph smiled triumphantly. She had given Jet a nice punch in his right eye. It immediately left a huge black ring around it. She stomped over and snatched the cookie from his grasp and smiled._

"_Punk." She managed. Suddenly a teacher walked over to observe the scene. Toph and Katara had earned detention that day, and Jet had that black eye for at least 3 days. _

Katara giggled at the memory, she suddenly looked up seeing Mr. Pakku standing in front of her desk. He slammed the ruler on the desk and smiled learning he gained her attention.

"Something funny Ms. Aqua? Is the history of the avatar a laughing matter to you?" he snapped.

"No sir." She said quickly and began to take notes. Thank Agni this was her last class. She couldn't even look Toph in the face especially since she kept Jet a secret for a whole three months. After another hour the bell finally rang. She smiled in relief as she quickly bolted out the class. She couldn't wait for the surfing seminar today. She walked to her locker making sure Aang was nowhere and then checked for Toph. Her phone vibrated indicating that she had a new text. She quickly pulled out her cellphone, seeing it was from Sokka. What did stupid want now? She looked at the text and was completely shocked and excited.

"**Sis there is a surfing contest going on in 10 minutes at Ember Island. You could get exposure." **

Katara gave a soft smile. She always wanted to be a top notch surfer. She wanted to explore the world every day, looking for new waves to satiate her quench for surfing. She turned and almost gasped when she saw Toph leaning against the lockers.

"Sokka called me and told me about the competition." Toph explained sheepishly. Katara didn't answer at all. She only slammed her locker and turned to face the blind teen beside her.

"Yeah so what?"

"C'mon SugarQueen. Why are you acting like this?" Toph asked slightly annoyed. Katara scoffed in anger and gave a tight smile.

"Why do you care what I think? Why don't you go and find Jet?"

"That's what's bothering you? That's why I refused to tell you, you sound jealous." Toph accused, ready to walk away.

"Toph! That is so not true! You know what hurt; we've been friends 15 fucking years. And you refused to tell me that you were dating Jet for three months. We've never kept secrets." Katara cried. She began to walk out of the college, she made it to her vehicle throwing her duffel bag inside. She and Toph had never fought this much. They were always the two musketeers, going to be pro surfers. Now it felt like everything was in vain. The long hours of muscle building just to surf, exercise.

"Katara I'm sorry." Toph said sincerely. Katara ignored the apology as she got behind the driver's seat, letting the windows down. She thought for a moment she wasn't going to let that disgusting excuse for a man ruin her friendship with Toph. She almost screamed again to see that Toph was already on the passenger side.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked.

"Doesn't matter. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, we can always tell each other anything, no matter how embarrassing, including how Aang and I almost kissed today." Katara explained. She drove off giving Toph all the details, until they finally arrived at the beach.

**Aang**

I can't believe I almost kissed that girl. Aang paced around in the sand as he ignored Sokka calling his name. He finally gave an irritated look at the mocha skinned man.

"What?" Aang snapped.

"Nothing just wondering why are you so nervous." Sokka asked.

"Probably your sister, he's in love with her you know. They almost kissed today." Mai explained in her usual boring tone. She was manicuring her nails with a black nail file; secretly enjoying when Zuko rubbed sun tan lotion on her pale long legs. Sokka looked at Aang with pure rage, he was about to start his angry ongoing rant about oogies which lead to sex then pregnancy. They all heard it before. Aang turned to see Katara. She looked enticing, even if she was wearing a huge oversize black tee shirt, her hair in a ponytail. She held on to her duffel, tighter as she saw Jet greet Toph with a kiss on the cheek.

"So I thought you guys were going to your surfing seminar or whatever." Jet said uninterested. Aang looked at the tanned man in disbelief. Surfing meant a lot to the two women; he immediately stood and defended them. More so Katara.

"It's not whatever bucket head. It's called surfing, something these two are very good at." Aang yelled. He saw Katara looked surprised at his outburst.

"Oh yeah air nomad geek! You wanna fight me?" Jet challenged. Katara quickly ran in front of an enraged Aang. She shook her head.

"Both of you stop it! For your info Jet this is a surfing competition." Katara explained. Suddenly they heard a man on a foghorn screaming and barking the rules and giving orders in a rush. But Aang couldn't take his eyes off Katara as she took off her shirt, revealing a light blue tank top but was cut so it would show off her tight midsection, followed by white swimming shorts. It was still tight on her body and hugged every curve.

**Katara**

Katara smiled ready to let her talent take full force as she grabbed her surf board, Toph did the same.

"You go sis!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara smiled at her brother with enthusiasm, as soon as all surfers got in the water they all began to race to catch a large wave. Katara and Toph were the first to catch the wave doing a fast round house move. They continued to do cool and unique tricks; like doing a back flip on the board. They were that good. The only two that remained in the competition was Toph and Katara. They surfed their hardest, they did so much that the judges came to a decision to give the two a tie.

"Great job waterbender." Aang complimented. Katara had gave him a hug which surprised everyone including herself. She pulled back when Sokka cleared his throat.

"Okay alright back it up arrow head!" he ordered. Aang obliged but still gave Katara a smile.

"You two were amazing, no wipe outs or anything." Zuko exclaimed impressed.

"Thanks Sparky." Toph smiled.

Suddenly a tall man in a black business suit walked over. He looked impressed.

"Hello." He said shortly.

"Um hi?" the gang said at the same time. The man was gesturing to Katara and Toph.

"You two have great potential, how would you like to work for me?" the man asked. Sokka rolled his eyes and walked over to his sister.

"Oh yeah right! You're some kind of pro surfer company man…. Whatever let's just cut to the chase. Who wears a suit to the beach?"

Everyone sighed in disappointment Katara only slapped her brother on the back of his head and turned back to the guy. She waited for his explanation.

"I'm Yakone Waters, I can give you anything you need equipment-"

"Yeah, yeah we know all of that? But why should we join your team?" Toph asked.

"Because only the best plays for my team, think about it. Here goes my card." He said and gave it to Katara. He then walked off and began a conversation with a young life guard who was a woman.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We should really think about this." Katara explained to her friend later that night, the two girls were at Toph's home talking about the surfing offer they had received just a few hours ago.

"Screw it Katara. This is our chance. Let's just at least go check out his team and business." Toph pleaded. Katara thought for at least five minutes and gave 'yes.' The two couldn't wait to see what was in store for tomorrow. But little did they know they were getting into something that wouldn't be good. They finally let the sound of Toph's radio lull them to sleep.

**Okay did you guys enjoy the chapter? I hope you did please review and check out my other stories as well. There will be more Kataang and Joph soon, I promise. **

**~D. Amethyst~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so tired it feels like I'm going to die of exhaustion. I've been doing a heavy load of things throughout the week. I also figured if Aang can't make the first move, and admit his feelings, he needs a push; therefore I'm adding Haru in this story ;) if you know what I mean. The Jealousy always works people! By the way I will have Katara's club outfit link and hairstyle in my profile. Finding guy outfits are a little bit harder, so for right now I will only have the girls' outfits. Anyway we left off with Toph and Katara thinking on Yakone's offer. So here it is without further adieu…**

**P.S. Suki will not be in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

In the Waves 

Chapter 4

"Yo Katara. Yo Toph. You in here?" Sokka asked as he walked through the entry way to Toph's home. Toph had started to live by herself two months ago; her parents are taking care of business some where else for now, and would not be returning for a total of four months. Katara usually stays with her best friend or her best friend stays with her. Sokka walked into the large kitchen seeing muffin baskets and immediately grabbed one.

"Yes you are welcome in home snatch my muffins without asking it's on the house." Toph said sarcastically she smiled as she felt his embarrassment through his vibrations. He said 'sorry' with his mouth full of the muffin. It didn't seem as if he was sorry, he kept eating them.

"Don't blame me. The drive took a long while," He explained. "and where is Katara?"

"Okay it wasn't a long drive at all meathead. You guys live five minutes away from me, and SugarQueen is still getting dressed. We meet Yakone after school."

"I don't. Like. That. Guy." Sokka admitted his teeth clenched. "It's like I've seen him somewhere before. Just be careful."

Toph only nodded in his direction and started eating a muffin herself.

**Katara**

Okay my hair smells like jasmine and lotus blossoms, that's a good start. Now I need to choose the clothes for today. Katara thought nervously to herself. She and Toph were supposed to meet Yakone right after school; except she wasn't panicking over Yakone she was panicking over Aang. She wondered how he would like her to dress. Katara opened the closet door, revealing over three hundred shirts, pants, and skirts. Toph had bought Katara a load of clothes since she practically stays over here. After ten minutes of deliberating she chose a white spaghetti strap shirt, white sheer blouse, and jean shorts. She had chosen an extra minute picking the perfect accessories and shoes. She decided with white flats, gold earrings, and a black purse. Her hair in a ponytail. I hope Aang likes this, wait who am I to care what he thinks. She raced down the stairs grabbing an apple.

"It's about time you came SugarQueen, we were worried you got lost in the house." Toph joked. The three walked out of the door, and decided to walk to school since it was only a couple blocks away. They had discussed the Yakone deal amongst each other, and Sokka's over protectiveness. Katara saw Aang, Mai, Suki, and Zuko on the front steps of the school hanging out. Cleary waiting for them.

"Hey Katara." Aang said flatly. Katara was about to say a perky 'hi' until she fell on the ground. She didn't know what happened. She looked up to see a guy next to her rubbing his head with his hand. Aang immediately jumped up.

"You hurt my friend!" he yelled. He ran over in a split second and picked the guy up by his hoodie the guy's feet off the ground. Aang was about to deliver the blow, until Katara stomped on Aang's foot. Now you want to be over protective? Guys are so stupid when it comes to feelings. Katara looked at the handsome man; he was at least one year older. He wore a green hoodie, some ripped jeans, and some black converse. His brown hair fell to his neck. He was cute for the skater type. Katara walked over and picked up his black skateboard and gave it to him, a warm smile on her face. Aang only grimaced due to the sore foot he had just earned; for protecting her honor.

"T-thanks. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"No problem, you must be new here. I'm Katara." She stuck out her hand and he shook it softly. She noticed Aang glaring at the two. What was his problem? Has he ever heard of being friendly?

"I'm Haru, I'm a junior." He explained. Katara smiled and took his large hand in hers and led him up the steps.

"I can show you around, this place is pretty big. I just got here a couple of days ago too." Katara explained. She suddenly whipped around as she heard Aang say her name. A look of jealousy etched in every angle of his handsome face. She saw Mai filing her nails but a small smile on her face. She saw the others smiling as well.

"Yes Aang?" she asked.

"I can show him around. You have to worry about Yakone and his offer."

"No I'm fine." She answered back.

"Okay is this guy your boyfriend or something?" Haru asked embarrassed and eased away from Katara.

"Yes!" Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko agreed in unison to Haru's question. Aang didn't seem to mind, he only wanted Katara away from the guy. She raised a brow and rolled her eyes shortly after.

"No he's not. C'mon Haru I will show you to your first class." Katara smiled the two walked off down the hallway exploring the rooms. Mai stood and looked at a fuming Aang.

**Normal POV**

"I told your boring ass If you made the first move you wouldn't be in this position." She said flatly.

"You're always boring." Suki pointed out to the dagger throwing woman.

"Yeah but I made the first move on Zuko. Look at us now." She said matter of factly. The school day went on, jealousy hung thick in the air, especially during lunch time. Katara and Haru were sitting at a separate table having small talk. Zuko gave a short laugh seeing Aang stare the two down.

"Oh Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang. You blew your chance buddy… that's actually a good thing. I won't have to worry about my sister." Sokka said eating a spoonful of pudding. They all gave him a look of shock.

"But she's with Haru. You make no sense Sokka." Zuko snarled. Toph held a huge grin on her face, as she felt familiar vibrations walk her way. She felt Jet sit down beside her and kiss her lips gently and pulled back, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Sup'" Jet waved and pulled out a cookie and took a large bite. Their attention was pulled away from the freedom fighter to hear Katara's laughter. Aang growled lowly to himself. This Haru punk kept making weird faces, and pointing to his skateboard making the beautiful waterbender laugh. All the students in the university paused as they heard the intercom turn on.

"Sorry to disturb you students. But I would like Ms. Katara Aqua and Ms. Toph Beifong to the principal's office." Katara and Toph turned to look at each other and stood slowly. They kept getting 'your in trouble' and 'ooo's' they finally made it out of the cafeteria and to Mr. Roku's office. They were stunned to see Yakone standing there his arms crossed and a smile on his lips. They also saw two boys a couple years younger than them.

"Mr. Waters? What are you doing here?" Katara asked her eyes wide with suspicion.

"No need to fret. I came to take you to see Water Surfing Head Quarters. I assume you two will be going to the beach after school or whatever. I want you to sign my contract," He announced, and suddenly pointed to the two boys standing beside him.

"This is Noatuck and his little brother Tarrlok."

The women waved at the younger boys and were lead outside. They were met with a large escalade limo. All of them entered the limo easily and it took off. They were discussing plans with the elder business man. He only smiled shortly and waved them off.

"Whoa." Katara exclaimed quietly. She was awestruck as she saw a large building made of glass. It was right by the water also, fountains also surrounded the large building. They stepped outside the limo and walked to the entry way.

"Come ladies." Yakone urged. The two obliged and followed him. They saw men and women in a work out room; very muscular. No woman should look that muscular. Katara tapped Yakone's shoulder.

"Um, how do they get so muscular?" she asked worriedly.

"They take Yakone's juice. My annual medically approved muscle booster."

"But isn't that like steroids?" Toph asked folding her arms.

"Of course not my little blind surfer." He snarled.

"Whatever." Toph snorted. This was not going well as they thought it would. He showed them the entire fourth and fifth floor, until Katara put a cease to it.

"Look Yakone. Me and Toph, we don't think this is the place for us." Katara admitted coolly. Yakone gave a laugh that made their blood curdle. They look startled at the older man.

"Look sir, thank you so much for your offer, but me and Toph are still in school and have to focus more on that." Katara explained. Yakone snarled.

"You'll regret this, I promise you." He said in a harsh tone before snapping his large burly hands.

"Moose, Bull." He called. Toph looked angry.

"Oh so your calling us animals now?" she rolled her blind eyes. Katara tapped on her friend's shoulder, nervously. She saw two large men in black suits.

"I think my eyes and your vibrations are telling us it's time to leave." She chuckled nervously.

-_1 minute later_-

"OW!" yelled Katara and Toph in unison as they were thrown out of Yakone's large industrial building. The men waved jokingly then snarled and closed the doors, standing there until the two women left. After they ran away from the building for a total of five minutes, they stopped not affected by the amount they had run; due to their surfing abilities.

"I could've pounded those bastards. They threw us right on our asses… literally!" Toph exclaimed catching her breath as they continued to walk. Katara gave a small smile.

"It's there loss, let's get back to my place." She offered.

…**..**

"So these big guys named after animals threw you out on your asses?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Hey you want me to round up some of my gang and egg his building?" Jet asked as he pulled Toph into his lap a suggestive grin on his face before continuing. "no one throws you out on your ass."

"Says the guy who ate her cookie." Katara blurted.

"That was years ago blue eyes. What's the problem?" he asked. Katara only rolled her eyes and sat next to Aang who ignored her. Why was everything and everyone against her right now? She put her hand in her pocket retrieving her cellphone; which was ringing. It read; Haru in bold green letters. She answered it and everyone grew shocked as the heard her… giggle. Katara never giggled! After two minutes of giggling and talking she put her phone away.

"Who was that? Prince Charming?" Aang joked lightly.

"No. It was Haru." She responded. Aang's face grew red and it was as she felt the air coming through the windows give a powerful blast. She looked at Aang questionably but he only folded his arms over his muscular chest and frowned deeply. She turned back to everyone else and smiled.

"Haru just invited all of us to a club his dad opened!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's called Tyro's Rumble club." Katara explained. Her friends except Aang were also excited.

"We're supposed to be ready in one hour." She explained and ran up squealing to herself.

"I told you-" Mai started as she looked at Aang.

"I know!" he snapped back. He stood and walked to the entrance.

"I'll see you guys in an hour." He waved and left the house.

"We'll all be back in an hour." Zuko added, leaving out the house with Mai, Toph, and Jet.

_-1 hour and 3 minutes-_

"C'mon Katara! It took you three extra minutes!" Sokka yelled up the stairs as the rest of the group stayed completely calm. Finally they heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. Their jaws dropped as they saw the beautiful woman behind them. Her dress was a dark yet enchanting shade of blue. Her dress dropped a little above the knee, it was also a one shoulder, and last her shoes were silver pumps that had a strap going around the ankle. Her hair in a twisted ponytail. She gave a small smile seeing the effect she had on her friends.

"I'm ready." She smiled. Aang snapped out of his stupor and walked out the door ignoring her completely.

**Club**

The multicolored lights flashed non-stop in the large club. The gang was on the second floor having small talk. Haru was the first one to find the group by spotting Katara. He quickly ran over to their booth and greeted everyone. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and swallowed hard.

"You look amazing." He complimented pointing to Katara who blushed at his kind words.

"Well I guess the rest of us look like shit." Jet joked lightly twirling a piece of grain in his mouth. Haru blushed obviously and said the other's looked nice.

"Katara would you like to dance?" Haru asked offering his hand out to her. She smiled and stood taking his hand, he led them to the dance floor, as they started to dance to the beat of the music. The two had caught the attention of a brick red hair. She quickly stormed over to the two. This gained the attention of the gang as the woman splashed a drink over Katara's dress. Aang immediately ran over to the three and snarled at the woman.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" he screamed at the startled woman gaining attention of others. The woman put her thin hands on her hips and snorted.

"I'm Haru's girlfriend that's who! I don't appreciate how he danced with this… this… woman!" she cried angrily. Katara placed her hands on her chest catching her breath. She couldn't believe this. She looked at the woman in her copper colored eyes and gave a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Katara said softly. She felt horrible dancing with Haru passionately in front of his girlfriend. She quickly left the dance floor and ran to the bar. Aang quickly turned to Haru and punched him square in the nose.

"You come near Katara again; you'll have to face me. So stay away from her." Aang growled and walked away from the bloody nosed man. He had caught up with Katara who was having a couple drinks.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue Aang." She said already on her third drink.

Aang smiled and ordered a drink for himself.

"Cheers to life." He joked clinking glasses with her after having another drink.

_-Next Morning-_

*Alarm clock beeps*

"Stupid alarm clocks." Growled an aggravated Katara. She hit the alarm clock and frowned. Her head was killing her. She knew she had drank too much after the Haru incident. She stood slowly on the carpeted floor, and immediately paused. 'I don't have carpeted floors.' She said to herself. She turned slowly and gasped seeing Aang asleep, obviously naked in the king sized bed. He jumped out as she screamed loudly covering herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Me this is my room, what are you doing here?" he asked scared. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room.

"Katara slow down." He ordered. Katara ignored him and saw the bathroom nearby. She ran but her arm was caught by Aang.

"Let's just think about this for a minute." He said calmly. She nodded and swallowed. But she was shocked as her lust took her over. He was shirtless his chiseled abs revealed to her. She cupped his cheeks roughly in her hands and kissed his lips with her own. She was about to pull back and scold herself. But he kissed her back pulling her close. He was the first to pull back and looked at her dumbfounded. She gasped for breath and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locked it. She swallowed and leaned against it.

"Whoa." She whispered a smile on her face.

"Whoa." Aang whispered to himself on the other side of the door.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review. :D The links for the outfits will be posted on my profile at the very bottom. I am so exhausted I've never typed this much. My wedding was supposed to be in two months, but my fiancée added three more months, thanks to his loud mouth mother. I promised he will feel my wrath; it will be a living Hell for him. Women have power! That's why since our wedding we are in a total of five months, I'm not letting him touch me for five months. I'm really pissed off but at least we didn't send the wedding invites out yet. I like his mother and all but she wants to run everything, so I have to worry about this and my fucking exhaustion. Don't be afraid to PM or anything, and leave questions, I will answer them as soon as I can. I will also start editing anything I mess up. Thanks for your support.**

**~D. Amethyst~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So honestly I wasn't going to update, because of my hectic schedule… you know the one I mentioned in the chapter before this one. But I have a loving and kind heart for my reviewers, and decided to update, so enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review. I can't get Florence and the Machine Drumming Song, out of my head. It is so frickin' awesome ;) **

***Note: This setting takes place a couple hours after the last chapter. **

**Words: 1,255**

In the Waves

Chapter 5

Sweat, blood, competition, waves.

The wind blew long tendrils of dark brown hair. This was where she belonged, in the water. It had been two hours since she had woken up at Aang's place, it was obvious they had slept together; due to nakedness. The breeze smelled salty, and was refreshing to her nostrils; this was where she cleared her mind.

"So you've been quiet," said a voice as the once faint footsteps grew closer, until the short and petite blind teen stood by her friend. Katara shifted on her two sand buried feet. She knew Toph could sense everything through her feet- though Katara still couldn't see how that was possible.

"I've just been watching the waves Toph, just been watching the waves." Katara explained halfheartedly. She really had been watching the waves, for this short amount of time, scoping out for new surfers or recruits. She had been deep in thought, Sokka would be here in a minute, and she knew he would bring Aang and the other groupies- who were now her friends.

"I know we agreed on denying the Yakone offer, but we could have real adventure!" Toph blurted. Where did that come from? They both were on mutual terms to deny that stiffed neck jerk's offer. Katara was going to speak until a warrior call sounded and Katara crashed into the sand. It took a moment for the shocked water tribe woman, to breathe. The wind was literally knocked from her lungs. Her short breaths regained quickly as anger surfaced, she grimaced as she saw Jet and Sokka were the reason for her fall.

"You should have seen your face sugarqueen!" Toph laughed maniacally. Katara grunted and stood.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Is that what you do tackle people, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Katara yelled, dusting herself off. Her rant stopped as she saw the air nomad with worried and embarrassed eyes look at her hotly. Here comes a scene.

"It was just a joke Katara, nothing serious!" Aang exclaimed playfully defending the two men. Azure eyes flashed angrily at stormy grey.

"Oh whatever Aang, 'It was just a joke, Katara nothing serious!'" Katara yelled mimicking Aang. She gave an obscene gesture and grabbed her board, and jumped into the water. All her troubles and doubts washed away.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with her?" Sokka questioned drinking his soda and sitting by his girlfriend, who was reading a love story.

"Time of the month?" Zuko asked his voice rasped.

"Shut up Zuko," was his answer from his bored as usual girlfriend Mai. Aang only blushed knowing why Katara was so furious. He shook all thoughts away as he saw a guy twice Katara's size, ram into her on purpose, causing her to fall into the water.

"What the…" Sokka looked furious. Katara swam back to shore coughing. This was not going well for her; she coughed up the salt water. Her friends rushed to her side mostly Aang. He put his hand under her chin gently and examined her face. Then he saw it a large bruise on her arm. The man ran up out of the water and was confronted by Aang.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"The beach bunny should have watched where she was going!" the man grunted arrogantly. Katara was in awe as Aang socked the man in the nose. Causing blood to dribble non-stop down the man's face. Katara immediately recognized the jerk, but she wasn't the only one.

"Hahn?" Sokka said in unison with his sister.

Katara stood with the help of Suki, Mai, and Toph hurriedly rushing to Aang's side. Making sure he didn't do any worse.

"Come near her again, I'll rip your eyes out," Aang threatened.

"We _all_ will," Toph agreed cracking her knuckles.

Hahn snorted wiping the blood with the back of his hand, he walked in front of Aang.

"If you keep _your_ little fuck bunny in check she wouldn't be in this situation, you never deny Yakone." Hahn snickered.

"Fuck bunny?" Katara seethed a blush rose to her cheeks. Hahn was half way right, she did sleep with Aang after all. But that was irrelevant to the situation.

"Yakone doesn't take no for answer, so you surf here, you got competition!" Hahn threatened. Unfortunately Toph was still on the 'fuck bunny' situation. She balled her small hand into a fist and this time she knocked Hahn square in his eyes, making him fall into the sand.

"Bitch!" Hahn screamed.

"Bastard!" Toph screamed back. Drama started to unfold as Jet grabbed out a small duo sword ready to strike.

"Jet put the sword down," Katara demanded. Jet huffed and put his miniature sword away. Katara turned her burning gaze back to Hahn.

"You want competition, you got it. Me and Toph are going to kick your ass, I hope you're ready!" And with that they gang walked off together.

**Zuko and Mai's condo**

The gang was watching movies, playing games, _eating._ Katara had changed out of her swim gear and into a pair of black short shorts, and a blue tank top. She was in the large kitchen, dipping a whole carrot into whip cream. She took a large bite and sulked.

"You okay?" asked a concerned baritone and friendly voice. She looked ahead and saw Aang leaning on the counter.

"Aang we've only known each other a short while, but I feel connected to you someway. More ways than one… what I'm trying to say is thank you, for defending me at the beach today." She said and took another bite of the carrot. He knew something else was bothering her, so he pressed the question.

"What else is wrong?"

Katara paused, malice on her features. "Am I really a fuck bunny?" she questioned. Next was a grimace as Aang burst into laughter?

"Of course not, Katara! Don't listen to that douche bag! He's a punk, it's pretty obvious. Those _were_ tight swim shorts he was wearing," Aang began.

"How would _you_ know that?"

"He practically waddled!"

It was Katara's turn to burst into laughter. She stopped as she looked into Aang's grey orbs and leaned closer to his face. Finally there lips met in a soft gentle kiss.

"So what does this mean exactly?"

Katara placed her hands over Aang's and smiled.

"I guess it means we're a couple now." She cooed. He chuckled and their lips met again, in a passionate kiss.

Behind the wall were the rest of their friends giving silent high fives, and thumbs up.

"Finally!" Sokka whispered. "But I still got my eye on him," he sneered.

**Alright, I know this chapter was short, yada yada, my apologies. But I'm still lacking some inspiration and busy with my other story Angels and Mortals, and my fucking wedding plans. So I will work on this story and my other one. Anyway please review, comments, constructive criticism, what ever floats your boat. I'll "see" you guys soon ;)**

**~D. Amethyst~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys, here is another chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, beware this chapter might be short. But the next one will be longer. Please Review! (This chapter is three weeks later ;)**

**AANG AND KATARA HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 3 WEEKS BTW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… *sigh***

**Chapter 6**

Sokka ate his sandwich grumpily with his friends minus Katara, who was busy staying in class for a few minutes, for a lab report. He liked Aang and all; it was just so strange since his best friend was dating his sister. They all knew Katara was nearby as they saw the happy nomad wave excitedly at his girlfriend. Until some jerk bumped into to her.

**Katara POV**

As usual my botany teacher always pulled me to the side, to talk about my lab report. He was desperately trying to sign me up for the Botany Science Fair, since I was a straight A student, in his class. I politely declined and made my way to my locker. Life was going good, besides seeing Hahn at the beach every single frickin' day! Toph still wanted us to consider joining Yakone, even though the douche threw us out his door, literally! But none of that mattered; I had amazing friends, and an amazing boyfriend. Speaking of which I was busy putting on lip balm. Yes I use lip balm, it's better than my usual lip gloss usage, since my lips chap easily in the severe ninety's climates. But Aang appreciated me for me. Since we were going to the beach after our classes, I decided to go Toph style. I wore my dark grey bikini under my large blue off the shoulder shirt, which said: 'BEACH HOTTIE' in bold white letters, followed by grey sweats, which were tucked into comfortable black and white knit boots. I placed all of my hair on my right shoulder, and finally eased my way down the hall to have lunch.

When I walked outside I saw a picnic table where my friends were sitting. I blushed as I saw Aang wave at me, gesturing me to come and sit by him. As I walked a little faster, I gasped as some guy ran into me, causing me to drop my books that I had taken with me.

"Watch where you're going," I said harshly grabbing my things. When I saw tan skin and deep navy colored blue eyes I gasped.

"Nakoda." I said angrily. Nakoda sounds familiar to my father's name Hakoda. It turns out that Nakoda's mother used to date my father, and she wanted to have a name that resembled my dad's. I know she's a freak. I crossed my arms over my chest and gawked at him.

"Can you move." I said unkindly. When he stayed in the same place, I swerved around him, and finally sat next to Aang. He smiled and kissed my cheek. It turns out Nakoda decided to follow me, and when he made his destination, Sokka immediately stood.

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing here?!" he questioned glaring at the younger male. Nakoda only smirked.

"Katara I see your brother still has a soft spot for me." He joked evilly.

"Um… who are you exactly?" Toph questioned her feet on the table.

"You didn't tell them about your former boyfriend, Katara? I'm shocked!" Nakoda teased. I felt Aang immediately tense at Nakoda's words. So yeah I dated this guy for a month, nothing special. He was like Jet a bad boy, but he was a bigger ass than Jet, and that was a record. Nakoda squeezed in between Mai and me. I felt Aang's arm go around me in a protective and jealous manner, while Zuko did the same to Mai.

"So you're still surfing? Too bad it won't last for long, I'm the surfing king. I taught Katara everything she knows…and then some." Nakoda hissed. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Ass of the world!" I yelled.

"Bitch of the universe!" he retorted. What was up with everyone calling me a bitch? I'm a nice and cool person! I stood from my seat and immediately jumped on Nakoda. I started to scratch his face, until I felt my feet being pulled from the ground, by Aang. He had tried to hold me back at first, but I ended up scratching my boyfriend, so he grabbed my feet instead, while Nakoda was holding my arms, trying to stop me from scratching his so called, "beautiful face."

"Someone get off their ass, and help me!" Nakoda ordered to his gang that was close by. His friends started to pull on Katara, trying to get her away from him.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Sokka screamed. This started a fight in the whole courtyard. Mai, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Jet had got involved also, helping Aang pull Katara off the screaming "man." Finally they heard a large whistle, and everything stopped. They looked up to see Vice Principal Piandao, with a mean look on his face. He pointed to Mai, Suki, Toph, Katara, Nakoda, Aang, Jet, Zuko, and Sokka ordering him to go to his office.

"We're screwed." Sokka whispered.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Zuko said sarcastically.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Sir, it wasn't my fault. This bitch attacked me!" he yelled pointing to Katara. Aang stood angrily.

"Look asshole! Stop calling my girlfriend a bitch!" he yelled angrily, ready to pounce, until Piandao stepped in.

"Let's all stay calm. There is only one way to solve this, I have to take immediate action. You are all suspended." He said simply.

"Cool! Who needs school anyway?" Toph whispered in Jet's ear making him laugh.

_-after school-_

"Katara stop pacing!" I heard Sokka order me.

"I-I can't! I've been suspended, the world is over! My life is over. I have nothing to live for," I panted. Sadly they all thought I was going hysterical. But I wasn't! I don't think so anyway. "What happens when dad finds out?! My ass will be screwed!"

Suddenly I felt strong hands on my shoulders. It was Aang and he looked sad.

"Calm down, sweetie." He soothed.

"Go to hell!" I retorted hotly. Aang stepped back immediately while the others snickered.

"Katara it gives us time to hang at the beach! Stop acting like a freak! That's my job." Toph explained hoping to cheer up her angered friend. Katara sighed and obeyed entering her brother's truck. Ready to go to the beach, and wash away all her problems. Little did they know Nakoda would be following them.

**Damn it! I did not like this chapter! I tried to come up with something, but it did not turn out the way I wanted it too! Review and tell me what you think. Speaking of which what do you guys' think of Nakoda? Next chapter will be better and longer. Love you guys~**

**P&L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this update didn't take too long, only… nine days… heh. I just want to thank all of you once again. The hits, the reviews, the followers, the favorites. It means so much to me, and you guys are what keeps me going. Also can you check out my Kataang one-shot. Lingerie, Colors, and Fruit. I think I did ninety times better than the last one shot I did. Any ways please review! Nakoda is also in this chapter. Outfits for this chapter are on my profile. Betrayal in this chapter by the unexpected :(**

**Introducing my own OC's Wen and Seiko Shimura. **

**Chapter 7**

Dreams. You're destined to accomplish your desire. Surfing, singing, skateboarding, whatever it is you want to do; old opportunities come right back and bite you in the ass.

She heard the chanting of her friends' cheering her on as she conquered a much long awaited wave. The thrill thrummed through her veins. The college student wasn't sure what she wanted, or what the future had in store for her. But she loved to surf. She also loved to sing as well, it was always her mother's dream, for her to do it. Before Kya had died she had given Katara, a rustic designed song book. It held every single hand-written song by her mother, and Katara continued the legacy secretly. Writing songs about her new life, and friends. Katara suddenly felt herself collide with the water, beneath her board. The giant wave collapsed on top of her and her board, causing it to break under pressure. She emerged from the salty sea water, paddling her feet, and taking in quick gasps of air. She had seen the cause of the problem; Nakoda. He was whooping as he had taken the wave, right from under my feet. Smug bastard.

"_Maybe you're not destined to surf. Write your emotions…" a squeaky voice said. _

Katara groaned and paddled her way to shore, clenching her broken board.

"Sis are you okay?!" Sokka questioned putting his hands on her shoulders, examining her. She only nodded sadly. Her board had been broken as well as her confidence. They had been at the beach for thirty minutes, and she already fell from her board, five times before. Something was wrong and she suddenly didn't crave to be near the water. She knew it was Nakoda's fault she fell in the first place, but discouragement washed over her. Aang placed a fresh towel over her wet and glistening shoulders, and gave a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. Nakoda got the wave," she explained. She noticed Sokka was about to burst ready to throw a punch at the male surfer. But she shook her head. "And that's okay. He deserves to surf just as much." She added.

"Of course he does, but he knocked you on your ass! And you're going to stand for that?!" Zuko growled placing his hand on Mai's slender waist. Katara smiled a small and simple smile. She and Zuko had become close friends also, and he stood up for her more than her own brother. Not to mention he was a killjoy at most times, but that's why she loved him. She drew the towel closer around her body, and sighed softly.

"He didn't knock me on my ass! Maybe I deserved it. I've been slacking out there all day; I fell off my board five times, in thirty minutes. Something is clearly wrong with me," I explained.

"Sugarqueen don't get your panties in a rut. It's just a lapse nothing to worry about!" Toph encouraged. A look of guilt on her petite and pale face.

"Yeah… Just a lapse," Katara repeated softly, remembering the words that replayed in her mind.

_Maybe you're not destined to surf… write your emotions!_

The gang all turned as they heard hollering and vibrant cheers from a beautiful woman, standing nearby. Her long light brown hair was in a seventies up-do, she wore a white bikini, under her beautiful multi-colored cover up. Her pink sandals resting perfectly on her tanned and manicured feet, she was beautiful. **(Link in profile)** We saw the other lady she was cheering on emerge from the water. She had tan skin as well. Her hair reached her mid-back and it was died two colors. One side a brick red, while the other half was pure black. This woman was different than the other. Her left arm had tons of tattoos on them. She had a nose ring, and lastly her bathing suit, was a black bikini. **(Link in profile)**

They noticed the happy upbeat woman, whisper in the other's ear. They saw her sigh and they walked closer to the staring gang. The one with the up-do smiled.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… hey?" the gang said in unison.

"I just noticed you all staring, I'm Seiko Shimura." She introduced. She nudged the other woman in the side with her elbow.

"I'm Wen pleasure to meet… strangers." She said dully.

"Likewise, you're a great surfer… wait Shimura?! You're the daughters of Umi and Seto Shimura!" Mai said finally speaking. For once she held a look of excitement on her face. The woman named Wen frowned deeply.

"_Were_ the daughters of Umi and Seto," when she said this we all apologized and gave late condolences. We discovered that they work at Ba Sing Se Recording Studio. Sokka mentioned they were in a band, and the nice Shimura sister said she would pull a few strings for them to record. Wen only snorted in approval. Katara was finally able to slip away, thanks to the diversion of the others, nagging the two new sisters. She crept her way into the small bungalow nearby. She had grabbed her songbook and began to write a few new lyrics to her song, finally she grabbed a guitar from the rack, and began to strum. Ember Island had everything. From ice cream bungalows, to music bungalows.

"_I hear a mighty sound, _

_It starts to shake the ground, _

_The thunder begins to rumble, _

_And sky begins to fade, _

_I trusted you with my heart, _

_And all you did was ripped it out, _

_I trusted you with my very life _

_And look how it turned out, _

_You left me to die, _

_You left me to survive, _

_And I did! So I'm comin' back at you, _

_Who do you think you are? _

_I know who, I have to be-"_

*Clap,Clap*

Katara turned around to see Wen Shimura leaning on the door sill of the beach bungalow. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Wow kid you have it in you," she complimented. But of course my walls went up.

"I'm not a kid! You're like what eighteen?" Katara fumed. She was angry that someone had found out about her musical abilities. But she forgot the gang were aware too, and pushed her anger aside.

"I'm twenty-six it's amazing what the gift of youth does to you!" she winked.

"I've seen you surf before, _kid_." She explained walking over to lean, on the window seat. She folded her arms before continuing. "Today you were totally out of it, I'm starting to wonder if surfing is really your passion." She stated boldly.

"Of course It is! Just like you. You surf, that's your choice!" Katara exclaimed. She hardly knew this so-called famous Shimura sister, and here she comes judging her. Katara felt bad enough about her surfing abilities going haywire, considering Nakoda knocked her into the water.

"Wrong answer. I love to surf I made it a hobby, my real passion is being a studio artist, which I am. I look in your eyes, and see 'protector' written all over them. You care about the ones you love, but sometimes it can be pretty selfish. You're a wonderful singer, I can tell it came from your lineage," she joked. I only nodded.

"You should give singing a chance." Wen said once again, ready to exit the comfortable bungalow.

"I want to see you at studio tomorrow. It's on Upper Ring Avenue across from The Jasmine Dragon. I expect to see you there." She ordered and finally left. Katara sighed ready to put everything behind her. She finally left the bungalow going to rejoin with her friends.

* * *

**Next Morning (Toph)**

The blind woman sat in a comfortable black chair in a large office. She was chewing her gum loudly as a man talked over her loud gum-chewing. He finally held out his hand, for her to shake, which she happily did.

"Are you sure your friend is up for this?" the deep voice questioned.

"Sure she is… thanks for giving us another chance," Toph said politely.

"You're welcome young lady. And welcome to Yakone Surfing Industry."

**Did you guys like this chapter? Can you believe Toph!? Anyway please review. No flames! But tips are useful. Guys be honest did this chapter seemed rushed or was it okay. Ooh and do you guys mind checking out my Kataang one shot?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man guys. I'm sorry I've felt so lazy. I'm going on fourteen weeks tomorrow. If you guys weren't aware I'm having twins. *Faints* Lol. Today I figured I'd give you a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 8**

Katara scanned herself in the mirror for the third time that day. She was currently in the recording agency, getting ready for her appointment with the Shimura sisters. The one named Wen had given her a chance to actually record, since she had a talented voice. The opportunity was bittersweet. Her boyfriend and his friends were already in a band and had never had a chance like this and here she comes taking it from under their noses. The water tribe woman pulled at her black skirt one more time before she finally emerged from the large bathroom and walked back into the reception area.

"Katara…Aqua?" the sound of her name being called like that gave her chills. The voice was clearly laced with venom and harshness. Katara looked up to see a woman standing in front of the hallway entrance. The woman was at least in her late thirties. She had bright orange hair that was tied into a knot in the back of her hair. She wore a white shirt that was ruffled around the collar, which was bought out by the tan business suit she wore. Her face was pudgy and plain, the only thing noticeable about the woman was her lack of happiness and dark green eyes, mixed with flashes of gold.

Katara rose from her seat and was standing right in front of her.

"I'm Keiko Shimura," her voice was still using the same venomous tone but she did extend her hand, wanting to shake Katara's hand. "the girl's manager slash agent." With those words she began to walk away giving a signal for Katara to follow.

"There is one important rule you _**must **_follow." Keiko explained. "You have to be here on time at all times. Is that clear? I will not have you tainting my sisters' names, do you understand?"

Katara gave a nod. "I didn't know they had another sister."

That comment struck a chord in the elder woman. She finally stopped in front of a door; her look was an icy glare, her arms folded over her tiny clothed chest. "Thank you for reminding me. If you haven't noticed, I stay on the sidelines. Now stop talking."

The two finally entered the room. The studio was gothic incorporated with some frilly pink princess items. Katara saw that there was already someone in the recording booth singing horribly. The "nice" Shimura sister known as Seiko was giving the man encouragement through the microphone, while the "mean" Shimura sister, Wen was grimacing. Keiko gave a small chuckle at the exasperated expression on her sisters' faces. The screeching in the mic was unbearable. The poor guy was singing his heart out. His face was a bright shade of red and was sweating from all the screaming he had done. Thank the gods he finally stopped.

"How was that?" he panted.

Wen pressed a button on the board and cleared her throat. "You suck. I suggest you get a vocal coach." Was her blunt answer.

"I already have one." The guy answered sharply.

"Fire her and get a new one." Wen said rudely and turned off the mic. The guy walked out of the booth seething angrily. His vocal couch was his mother and he felt highly offended. He stomped toward the door growling.

"You're an idiot. You don't understand pure talent," he cooed dramatically. "You bitch."

"I may be one but I'm not talentless, you screeching bastard." Wen retorted. She jutted her thumb toward the door. "Now get the hell out of here before I get the guards to throw you out on your ass."

The man obliged, slamming the door behind him.

Katara felt more pressure. Wen wasn't afraid to let anyone know how she felt and her comments and opinions had high expectations. What if she failed to please the sisters? What if she didn't meet their standards? The one with tight bun already hated her. What more could she loose? Seiko gave a tiny squeal and hugged the surprised Katara, smiling widely.

"Well hello my dear. Would you like to get started?" she was a joy to be around. So bright and cheery. Katara nodded slowly and she followed instructions heading into the booth.

She felt nervous as she saw the bright red light flash signaling that the recording had started. The music had a hypnotic slow beat with a few hints of drums, and fluid hip-hop beat.

"_I gave you my heart and my soul, _

_You ended up throwing it away, _

_But now I'm back and I'm stronger and now I'm going to make you suffer,_

_You don't know me at all, I might get physical_

_You didn't give a fuck if you let me fall but now I'm standing tall," _ Katara sung the words with passion and she stopped to let the melody play for a few seconds. She felt a string of relief as she saw Wen bop her head to the beat, Seiko dancing wildly, and even Keiko was tapping her hand slowly against the musical boards. The comfort made Katara grow more confident and she swayed to the beat, continuing the lyrics.

"_Oh! I gave you my heart and my soul, _

_And now it felt like you ripped my insides apart and threw them in a bowl, _

_My heart and my soul belonged to you, _

_Now what the fuck do you expect me to do, _

_Now I'm here and I'm strong, and I am going to fight, _

_Now it's the end and I'm going to leave you there, sitting on the edge, _

_I left your ass right there."_

The red button stopped blinking and was turned off. Katara took off the earphones and chuckled at their reactions. She walked out of the booth smiling brightly.

"You're amazing!" Seiko screamed.

"She was alright…"Keiko lied sneering.

"Shut the fuck up. You know she was mind blowing!" Wen exclaimed, standing. "That is why I have an offer for you, that you can't refuse."

Katara waited to hear the proposition…

**END! I'm ending this chapter right here. I'm glad I finally belted this chapter out. I know it's short but give me time guys. I'm pregnant, lazy, and sick half of the time, and I have to work. Thanks. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me. I love all of you. **

**Lastly those lyrics were from my own mind. Did you like them?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. How's it going? I have something to say. I love this story with all my being but this is the last chapter. I wanted to end this because I was running out of ideas on it. This chapter is also short so yeah…don't hate me! Thank you for all your support. I love you guys. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a sequel…maybe…:/**

**This chapter is short. **

**Disclaimer: *Hides behind newspaper avoiding fan fiction raid* Whispers: Not mine.**

_**Chapter 9 **_

**Katara: **_"My heart is cold, _

_And my breath I can't hold no more, _

_The oxygen runs out and I finally realize."_

_**Sokka/Aang/Zuko: **__"I'm starting to fall!"_

"That sounded good you guys. It's a wrap for now." Wen exclaimed.

It had been two months since Katara had told her friends of Wen's unforgettable offer. Going under a record label. Katara couldn't deny her friends that opportunity, so she included them in on it as well.

During that month Katara had discovered that Toph had made a deal with Yakone in the surfing business. Thanks to professionally lawyers hired by Zuko they found a loop hole in Yakone's deal and Toph was free. She now motor crossed and was in the band at the same time.

Katara put the headphones down on the amplifier.

This was how she wanted her life to be. No secrets, no lies, just her dreams, that were surfing on a wave, bringing her to the top of the world. Not only that but she had friends to share it with. And for that she was grateful.

-fin-

**Fuck. I hate this. See what I mean! No inspiration! At all! I couldn't even end it on the right note. Anyway thanks for the support you guys. :'/**


End file.
